1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a stage for charge coupled device (CCD) arrangements operated in accordance with the charge coupled device principle in which a substrate is provided having first and second plane pulsable electrodes in an insulating layer over the substrate.
2. Description of the Prior Art
CCD (charge coupled device) arrangements require regenerator stages which can unambiguously evaluate small voltage differences which arise at the output of a CCD stage. Known regenerator stages of this type for CCD arrangements are very sensitive to changes in the supply voltage and threshold voltages. A disadvantage of these circuits is that the supply voltages must continuously be readjusted, and therefore stable operation is possible only with difficulty.
A further problem of conventional regenerator circuits relates to the input of the basic charge required to achieve low losses. In known circuits, the basic charge is input by a brief opening of a control gate at the input. The pulse at this control gate must, however, be precisely adjuted with respect to time duration and amplitude. In particular, in the case of CCD arrangements with a plurality of regenerator stages, adjustment operations of this type rule out practical operation.